


Turpitude Unseen

by Maiden_of_Flames



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Accomplice Ending (Persona 4), Adachi and Yui are depraved as fuck, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Protagonist, Gunplay, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, degradation kink, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_Flames/pseuds/Maiden_of_Flames
Summary: Yui thought she might’ve been in love, but even she knew this sordid “relationship” could never be like that. Love was pure and honest. This was an addiction. An obsession. Slithering within her and corrupting her mind. That was the only thing she could love about this—how good felt to be wrapped around his finger.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Narukami Yu, Adachi Tohru/Persona 4 Protagonist, Adachi Tohru/Seta Souji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	Turpitude Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it that my most horrible ideas come creeping into my mind when I least expect them? Unleashed my inner Accomplice Ending Adachi with this one. I've never written anything as dark as this, but I hope you all enjoy this dumpster fire.

Adachi pinned Yui roughly against the concrete wall, making her wince in pain from his brutal force. But then again, she probably deserved that. Maybe even more, especially for her monstrous decision.

She remembered how Adachi called her a dumbass for burning the warning letter and that trusting him was “the biggest mistake of her life.” But she didn’t care. No one in Inaba—in her life—could give her what she wanted most except him. Her paranoia that her friends would ditch her after she left was too much to bear. She just wanted to be needed: to never be alone again. Being the only person that knows the real Adachi was more than enough. His dopey detective personality on the outside, and his baleful disposition on the inside. 

And now here she was, in the dark and dirty alley next to the Shiroku Pub letting a deranged killer take her virginity. The fog shrouded them completely and no one ever came outside anymore without an important reason. In other words, there wasn’t a damn soul around to see or hear them. 

“You’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you?” Adachi murmured. Yui nodded impulsively as his hands snaked up to unbutton her blouse. The cool, outside air tried to counter the growing heat in her body. But of course, it wasn’t enough. He sneered at the unexpected sight of her breasts. “No bra, huh? Fucking slut.” Who knows how many times he’s called her that at this point. Yet, every time he did she shuddered in delight just as much as the first time. Their little "partnership" was too perfect. He got a kick out of calling her whatever names he could pull from his mind, and she would gladly take them all. This worked out for her in the end...even though practically everything else that she was supposed to care for went to shit. 

He was right. Yui had been craving this ever since March, remembering how she literally counted down the days until her next visit to Inaba. Adachi never hid the fact that he wanted to do this—the obscene noises blatantly crackling from the phone whenever he called her. He would tell her how bored he was, how shitty the world was, and how she's an idiot for betraying everyone...all amidst him stroking himself nonchalantly. At first, she could restrain herself, waiting till after the call to act on her lewd thoughts. Yet, as time went on, she eventually caved in during their phone calls, and Adachi’s words would become even more degrading. Calling her hurtful words mostly comprised of whore, slut, or bitch: definitely his personal favorites. At times, she almost wanted to applaud him for his creativity when he created combinations of insults she never thought possible. It was hypocritical of him to punish her for touching herself during the phone calls, sure, but each venomous barb he hurled at her only fueled her lust more. 

The detective pulled Yui close for a vicious, yet loveless kiss, shoving a leg in between her thighs. It was messy and frantic—only meant to sate their hunger for this. The wet noises ravaged her ears, and she felt a familiar sensation pooling within her as she wrapped her arms around him to deepen the kiss. Slowly, his hands roamed over her newly exposed skin, groping her breasts tightly and rolling her nipples in between his fingers. 

Adachi moved next her ear, his hands still roaming her quivering body. A string of insults that she _needed_ to hear left his mouth. Each one more filthy than the last. Each one making her mutter in agreement—each one contributing to the heat blooming in between her thighs. 

“You know, I saw the way you looked at me last year. Batting your eyelashes and blushing every time you saw me,” Adachi began as he moved away, his sardonic gaze meeting her slightly surprised eyes. “Such a bad girl. Betraying all your friends so you could whore yourself off to me over a stupid crush. I almost pity those little brats.” 

Right. Yui knew that she wasn’t subtle with her crush on Adachi at all. That _might have_ contributed to her decision to throw the entire case away. Still, she did that mainly because the truth—or at least the truth she was meant to find—didn’t matter to her in the end. What mattered was that she wasn’t alone. There was someone who saw all her depravity, and she could see all of Adachi’s. “Are you really going to bring that up now?” she asked, glancing at the clear bulge in his pants, then flicking her eyes back up to him.

Adachi let out a short laugh. “Right. More pressing matters to get to, eh?” 

Yui didn’t respond, and instead reached out to unbuckle and unzip Adachi’s pants. She inhaled at seeing his cock, and quickly grasped it with one hand, trying to burn the sensation into her memory as she stroked it. It was hot and throbbing—probably the most heat she’d felt from him so far. Adachi moved his hand onto her own, his movements subtly gesturing to her to add more pressure and focus on the head before moving down the shaft. “I know you’ve been dreaming of seeing my cock. Touching yourself to the thought of it, if those disgusting moans during our phone calls weren’t enough of a sign,” Adachi purred amidst his small grunts, moving to rub Yui’s clit through her panties with two fingers. 

Her hand stroking his cock stiffened at his sudden touch, and she let out a pleased moan, grinding herself against his hand. She shut her eyes tightly, feeling Adachi breathe heavily next to her ear as they continued pleasuring one another. The slick noises between them only made her head even foggier with desire. “What would everyone think if they found out what a liar and a nasty slut you are? Fucking pathetic. _You’re_ pathetic,” he spat. Running his mouth during sex and every day life seemed to be something he loved doing, and Yui welcomed it. “Great leader” this, a “perfect student” that. At this point, she was sick of the praise, and this sort of perverse treatment was something she knew she needed, she _deserved._

 _“Yes_ , you’re right. I am,” she mustered out, letting his words sear themselves into her mind. Maybe so she can reminisce about them later during their next phone call, or when she was alone on her futon.

Adachi laughed darkly and pushed aside her soaked panties, slipping two lithe fingers in immediately—thrusting them while occasionally brushing his thumb against her sensitive nub. Yui gasped in surprise and arched her back as he scissored them, finding the spot that made her see stars within a few seconds. “Right there…” she moaned, tilting her head back, the night sky partly concealed by the fog entering her vision.

Leering at her, Adachi took the opportunity to bite down on the soft flesh of her neck. She brought the back of her free hand to her mouth to stifle a curse—the pain making her head spin. Her hand on Adachi’s cock started to move faster, and he moaned in between his nips and bites over her neck and collarbone. “So depraved…count yourself lucky that I’d do a fucked up whore like you in a filthy back alley.” 

“Fucked up” was one way to describe how she felt right now. But, she knew that the sick part of her that surfaced within her ever since March reveled in it more than anything. The blackmail, threats and insults from Adachi over the past few months reminded her of the weight of her decision. How after a year of being the goody-goody, altruistic leader—acting as everyone’s emotional punching bag—made her snap. And so, the one time she chose to be self-centered, she let everything she stood for hit the shitter with the single use of a lighter. She could remember the acrid smell of burned paper; hear the insane laughter in her head from the Jester Arcana. Now, the only thing that mattered was that there was someone who understood her, and would let her choose selfishness once again.

Finally, Adachi swatted her hand away from his erection, and he roughly grabbed her hair and pulled it back so that she was looking up at him with her glossy eyes. The prickles of pain on her scalp made her shudder in satisfaction as he glared at her. “Turn around. Hands on the wall. Now.” He pushed her back roughly and she immediately did as he asked, bending over as her nails dug into the wall. She bit her lip as she felt his hands grope her ass, his fingers digging into the soft flesh, making her grow even wetter. At this rate, she didn’t think that she could wait any longer. 

“Adachi, please...” she began, hoping that he’d get the message. 

“ _What?_ What do you want, you stupid bitch?” His voice was malign and callous; yet, there was a slight tinge of impatience in it. She felt his cock slide against her entrance, almost going in at one point to tease her. 

Biting her lip, she turned her head to look at him. “I want you,” she mumbled. What little sense of shame she still had was still lingering within her, and Adachi definitely noticed. 

He clicked his tongue in irritation and slapped her ass hard—the loud sound reverberated around them as she yelped in pain. “C’mon, you can do better than that. Use that filthy whore mouth of yours,” he growled. Yui imagined looking in the mirror later to see a gigantic, red handprint. The thought was enough to make her shudder rapturously.

At that moment, she felt her last bit of shame break, and she faced the wall once again, shutting her eyes tightly. “I need you to fuck me. Your cock. Inside me. _Please._ I can’t wait anymore,” she rambled, grinding against him in desperation.

She heard Adachi let out a sinister chuckle. “God, you are so fucking disgusting _.”_ Immediately, he moved his hands to her hips and groaned as he pushed into her all the way. Yui let out a deeply pleased moan at feeling herself accommodating him perfectly. It felt as if she was made for his cock. Those months of just using her fingers—fantasizing about this moment—paled in comparison to this. The pain was only minimal and didn’t deter the sheer feeling of ecstasy running through her. In fact, it might have even amplified it. 

Adachi inhaled slightly, and Yui could feel his sick grin from behind that always thrilled her. He fucked into her slowly: the sound of his hips hitting her ass and the wet noises of him thrusting into her made another wave of arousal surge in between her legs. His hands traveled across her body: first tracing patterns on her hips, then moving to her breasts and massaging them harshly, pinching her hardened nipples and making her gasp. He avoided her clit the entire time, and Yui knew it was because she’d come too early, but the frustration was starting to build. Suddenly, one particular thrust made her arch her back and moan loudly in pleasure. 

“There, huh? Wonder what kind of slutty face you just made…” Adachi muttered in amusement. 

She felt Adachi pull out of her. Before she could whine out in frustration, she felt herself being turned around and pinned against the wall with terrifying force. At this rate, she might end up with bruises on her back. Not that she minded. The filthy part of her mind loved the idea of Adachi marking her, claiming her as his. He lifted one of her legs up, grinding his cock against her wet slit. Yui shut her eyes and inhaled, bucking her hips and rolling her head back. Then, she stiffened and opened her eyes as she felt something cold against her neck. Her body shook at the feeling of the gun pressing against her skin, and she looked at Adachi apprehensively. Maybe it was the fog or something else, but she noticed a strange yellow glint in his eye. “What’re you doing…?” she asked, her lips forming a hard line. 

Adachi rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Stop shaking. I’m not stupid enough to shoot you like this. You’re going to show me how fucking revolting you are, Narukami. How much you enjoy being such a nasty whore at my mercy.” Maybe he was right, because the fear she felt from the muzzle pressing against her skin somehow excited her. At one point, when she was still what was deemed a “good” person, she might’ve pushed him away out of _fear for her life_. But now, she couldn’t imagine that: this was exactly what she wanted, and he knew that too. 

Not waiting for a response, Adachi slammed into her hard, thrusting into that same spot that made her delirious with pleasure. He traced the gun slowly across her neck, drawing circles across her collarbone. Each frigid brush of the muzzle made her shudder, her heart race. One wrong move, one slip of his finger, and she’d be history. They were alone—obscured by the fog—and she was completely helpless. 

Nothing she’d ever experienced could thrill her more than this. 

She wrapped her arms around him to kiss sloppily along his jaw, neck, or somewhere her fuzzy mind thought that was close to his mouth. Yet, actually getting to his mouth was a challenge. The detective didn’t help her; instead, he pressed the revolver against her side of head, to the point it made her wince from the pressure. He leaned in so their faces were almost touching. Their breaths mingled, and Yui thought she could almost feel the intense heat blazing from within him for the first time. How much his lust was affecting him, was _controlling_ him. “Adachi…” she moaned out, so tempted to close the distance between their lips. However, he let out a brief laugh, moving the revolver to circle her flushed cheek before she could do anything. 

“You _do_ like it, huh?” he murmured, his voice laced with insanity. He obviously knew the answer, but he wanted her to admit it. Not that she wouldn’t blurt it out eventually.

“Yes, oh god, _yes_. I need more.” She met his virulent eyes with her own passionate gaze. A small part of her hoped that there might be the slightest hint of affection in his expression. Of course, it was just wishful thinking, knowing Adachi’s true self as a spiteful, nihilistic man who didn’t give a shit about anyone but himself. Yui thought she might’ve been in love, but even she knew this sordid “relationship” could never be like that. Love was pure and honest. This was an addiction. An obsession. Slithering within her and corrupting her mind. That was the only thing she _could_ love about this—how good felt to be wrapped around his finger. 

“You’re such a needy little brat. Fine then,” he hissed, moving the gun against her neglected clit, her arousal leaving a clear sheen on the revolver. Yui closed her eyes in bliss and let out a loud moan, letting the shocks of intoxicating pleasure drown her even more. She grinded against his gun, and the only thing on her mind was how incredible everything felt. Those slow months of waiting for this didn’t bother her anymore: it was worth it. His cock, his words, his gun—all of it was pushing her towards the edge. 

“Please let me come, Adachi!” she begged. The detective let go of her leg that he held up the entire time, causing her to wrap it around him. He grasped a tuft of her hair and pulled it back, forcing her to look up at him with her cloudy eyes: he was clearly reaching his limit too. His teeth were clenched, his face was flushed, and his eyes were unfocused. Though, Yui knew that he wouldn’t let her finish after him. 

“Say my name again."

“Adachi…” she murmured weakly, and Adachi stopped his revolver circling her clit, making her whine out in dissatisfaction. 

“Not enough. Say it like you mean it, you little shit.” His command made her quiver in ecstasy, making her want to comply in an instant. Maybe even go a bit overboard. To get what she needed this entire time. 

“Adachi,” she breathed out like a mantra. “Adachi, Adachi, _Adachi_.”

“And _what_ was it you wanted?” he questioned, resuming tracing her clit with his gun. 

“I want to come. Damn it, I _need_ to come!” she cried, feeling herself borderline tearing up. 

“That’s it…” He captured her lips with his own in a heated fervor, fucking her at an increasingly merciless pace, the vulgar noises becoming louder than before. 

“I’m going to-” Yui murmured as she moved away from his lips. Her hips bucked erratically as she felt a growing tingling sensation within her that she knew all too well.

“Do it. Come for me,” Adachi ordered, moving his gun along her sensitive nub even quicker than before. Yui cried out as she came, feeling herself clench around him, rolling her head back against the wall with her mouth agape. Her body twitched, and she felt Adachi hold up her leg once again as her strength faded away. 

Suddenly, Adachi burst into a fit of crazed laughter, similar to how the Jester Arcana did back in March. Slowly, glanced up to see his eyes staring at her in contempt, yet a rapturous smile was plastered on his face. “Letting me fuck you in a dirty place like this...only fitting for someone like you. A deceitful cock slut who let the bad guy get away.” Every single goddamn thing he said was _right._ Yui shuddered euphorically as she grasped the front of his jacket tightly with both hands, weakly moving her hips in a poor attempt to push him towards the edge. “So—fucking— _despicable_ ,” he spat between each thrust. Finally, Adachi hitched his breath, tightening his hold around her. “Shit-!”

Adachi thrusted all the way in, and Yui yelped in surprise, feeling his cock twitch as he finished inside her. She tried to sear this moment into her memory—the warm feeling of his seed in her for the first time. A content sigh escaped her lips: she just wanted to stay like this. A moment between them that felt intimate for once. However, Adachi pulled out and pushed her away as he eyed her up and down, a sadistic grin creeping onto his face. 

“You look a lot prettier like this, y’know...” he murmured, tracing one hand sensually across her collarbone, then to her neck—probably the most gentle thing he’s done so far. For once, she felt her heart flutter innocently from his touch, as if their "relationship" was actually something that was considered healthy by society's standards. “All roughed up with my marks all over you. Even your eyes...they’re different.” Yui cocked her head in confusion at his last sentence. 

Then, he cupped her chin as his eyes fixated on something; then, his expression flashed with an unhinged delight. She didn’t understand, but didn’t care to ponder it any further. It was tempting to nuzzle into his touch, but she knew he’d pull away. Maybe even slap her. Instead, she focused on buttoning up her blouse and straightening her clothes the best she could. However, she stiffened and her face reddened as she felt something trickling down her thighs.

Adachi snorted at the sight. “Oops. Better clean that up before someone sees. But you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” he teased as he zipped and buckled up his pants; then, he put his gun back in his holster. Somehow, he almost looked as if he didn’t just fuck her senseless, except for the clear sheen of sweat on his forehead and his slightly reddened cheeks. He languidly turned around and started walking away, the fog seemingly welcoming him back into the streets. Yui just watched him silently, knowing that she couldn’t convince him to stay with her...or even talk with her.

“Goodbye, _partner_ ,” he said, not looking back as he waved lazily. His footsteps grew more and more distant until she couldn’t hear them. 

Yui gulped at hearing him use _that_ word, quivering in elation. Now, it sounded so right when he said it, and so wrong when Yosuke did. She made the right choice. It was obvious. Making her way out of the alley, she could only take a few steps until she froze at a nearby shop, her reflection in a glass window staring back at her. The bite marks, her disheveled clothing, and the evidence of what happened earlier dripping down her thighs weren’t what stopped her though. Looking closer, she could see a golden glint in her eyes—the color reminiscent of a Shadow. Their screams of discord ringed in her ears, crawling in her mind. Her hand almost reached out to touch the glass, as to affirm if what she was seeing was real. 

However, she turned away and continued walking apathetically. Soon, the only sound she could hear amidst the fog and eerie silence was her own footsteps. 

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. changed the archive warning since I realized Yui probably isn’t underage in this fic.


End file.
